


Perfection Meets Everything

by AnotherNamelessGirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homework, M/M, and harry thinks louis is perfection, louis writes song texts, they kiss, woha that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherNamelessGirl/pseuds/AnotherNamelessGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I try something?" Harry asks and Louis nods.</p><p>or Harry and Louis are doing homework together but Louis doesn’t like doing homework at all and rather writes song texts about Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection Meets Everything

It is a rainy Wednesday and Harry and Louis are sitting together in Harry's old tree house. "I don't get this at all." Louis shakes his head and sighs.  "You haven't looked at your papers for fifteen minutes." Harry says, looking up from his own homework now.

Their eyes meet and Harry has to gasp because Louis looks _so_ done but in some way he has never looked more beautiful. "Yes, but I’ve been doing something different." Louis smiles and Harry glances at him weirdly but of course gives in. "Tell me then?" Harry asks as he puts his papers away so he can move closer to Louis.

"Mhm." Louis mumbles and their eyes meet again. "You really want to know?" Louis asks and his eyes shift to the ground. “Yeah, of course, Boo.” Harry grins and Louis gives him a little smile before he hems and says, “It’s a little bit of a song.” Harry gasps again. 

"You wrote a song?” he asks excited. “It’s not finished. It’s only a bit. I bet you don’t even want to hear it.” Louis says and Harry slaps Louis on his shoulder. “What?” he asks confused. “I would never ever not want to hear it. You got that now?” and Louis smiles again. “Okay.” he breathes out. “It’s okay, Louis. I’m sure I’ll love it.” Harry squeezes Louis’ Hand a little. “If you say so.” Louis sighs. And then he starts singing,

  
“ _Find me here,_  
 _And speak to me._  
 _I want to feel you,_  
 _I need to hear you._  
 _You are the light,_  
 _That's leading me,_  
 _To the place,_  
 _Where I find peace again._  
  
 _You are the strength,_  
 _That keeps me walking._  
 _You are the hope,_  
 _That keeps me trusting._  
 _You are the light,_  
 _To my soul._  
 _You are my purpose,_  
 _You're everything._  
  
 _How can I stand here with you,_  
 _And not be moved by you?_  
 _Would you tell me,_  
 _How could it be,_  
 _Any better than this?_  
  
 _You calm the storms,_  
 _And you give me rest._  
 _You hold me in your hands,_  
 _You won't let me fall._  
 _You steal my heart,_  
 _And you take my breath away._  
 _Would you take me in,_  
 _Take me deeper now._  ”

and Harry thinks he has stopped breathing because this is probably the most beautiful thing he has ever heard.  “That was perfect.” he whispers when Louis finished. And then Louis bites down his lip and Harry can't look anywhere else than on his lips. "Really?" Louis asks. Harry swallows and tries to get his glance away from Louis' mouth because he really should tell Louis about his talent but he cannot get his eyes away from his lips. He just can’t.

"Are you okay, Haz?" Louis sounds a bit worried. "It’s okay if you didn’t like it. You don’t have to say that you like it just because we’re friends. We can study again, if you want?" Louis suggests, unsure. And that's it. Harry picks up courage and looks directly into Louis' eyes. "Can I try something?" he asks and he is not even sure if Louis  heard him but when Louis slightly nods, he smiles and moves a little more close to Louis and checks if he is okay with it.

Harry can see that Louis is holding his breath but he does not stop moving closer to him. As Harry's face is only some centimetres away from Louis', Harry checks again. "Do it." Louis whispers and then their lips meet for the very first time. And it _is_ good. And Harry just wants to do his forever because Louis' lips taste like sunshine and caramel and that is suddenly everything that Harry has ever needed. But every kiss has an end and as they finally let go of each other, they stare at each other, barely breathing.

"We should do this again." Louis whispers. And they kiss again. And again. And it only gets even better every time they kiss again. “You are perfection, Louis Tomlinson.” Harry mumbles into Louis’ ear between the never stopping kisses. “And you are everything, Harry Styles.” Louis whispers back and Harry has never cared any less for his homework than in right that second.

**Author's Note:**

> Used Lyrics from the song "Everything" by Lifehouse.  
> This is my first oneshot, I'd really appreciate feedback? x


End file.
